The art of forming glass fibers or filaments by attenuating streams of heat-softened glass to fibers or filaments has been known for many years and it has been conventional practice to utilize a stream feeder or bushing construction fashioned entirely of precious metal, such as an alloy of platinum and rhodium, the floor of the platinum alloy bushing construction having orifices through which the streams of glass flow and the streams attenuated to continuous fibers by engaging the fibers or filaments wih a pull wheel or by winding a strand of the fibers or filaments upon a spool or other rotating body. Platinum or platinum alloy has been used for stream feeders or bushings because the platinum or platinum alloy will withstand the high temperature of molten glass with a minimum of deterioration. In recent years the cost of the precious metal platinum has increased many fold so that a stream feeder or bushing construction fashioned of platinum or platinum alloy has necessitated great increases in the cost of fibers or filaments attenuated from glass streams flowing from a platinum alloy bushing or stream feeder.